The Girl who started with nothing
by Aimee of Twilight
Summary: I started with nothing: no parents, no friends, and there was a definite lack of kindness and emotion when I was "born". My best friends, Lloyd and Collette, care for me...but we're friends, not family.When I'm thrown back in time, I find myself gaining everything I want. Not money,no, but I have friends. They are my family, my everything.But..there's one thing I'm missing...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

Prologue: Blood Red

I smiled as I flew over Iselia. It was my mom and dad's old home, along with Genis and aunt Raine. I had visited the village on several occasions, and most were to see Noishe and Dirk. I loved to practice making jewelry while I was there and Dirk taught me to make many things like weapons, jewelry, Dwarven vows, and how to make key crests—even if I couldn't do anything to it besides carve the runes into it. I made jewelry for mom on her birthday, and I made dad new swords for his birthday. They weren't up to Flamberge or Vorpal standards yet, but they of better quality than what the merchants sold.

Truthfully, Lloyd and Collette were my best friends or adoptive parents—it depends on how you look at the situation. Well, they didn't even adopt me, so they really weren't my adoptive parents. I had been born out of experimentation with cruxis crystals, so I didn't even have parents. No one could really tell the difference, considering I looked a little bit like Lloyd, Collette, and Kratos. I was considered more of a best friend than a daughter, but everyone who met us assumed I was their daughter, so we just let it go.

Suddenly, I saw something. It looked like...Kratos? Lloyd's dad? I flew closer, but he disappeared. I noticed him reappear farther away. I followed, wondering how he had possibly gotten here, to Aselia when he was on Derris-Kharlan. He moved again, and I tried going faster, but it seemed I couldn't get any closer. He suddenly stopped, and I flew—and landed—until I was close enough to touch him. I reached out, but he disappeared. I cautiously peered at my surroundings, noticing nothing different. _'Odd…' _I thought. "Hello?" I experimentally called out. I gasped as something hit me. I fell through the ground, and the last thing I saw were red eyes, the color of blood.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl With Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Never Will.

Chapter One: The girl with nothing.

I groaned in pain, my chocolate eyes fluttering open. I squinted my eyes until the sunrise no longer hurt my eyes. I frowned, realizing that I was in Dirk's house, but not my room. I stepped onto the warm wooden floor, which somehow seemed…younger. It wasn't as creaky. Either way, I avoided all of the spots I remembered being creaky.

I lightly stepped down the stairs, and suddenly realized that no one was up yet, and I was famished. _'Hmm…maybe I can make them breakfast.' _I grinned to myself. I snuck back upstairs and checked the rooms. I heard a very loud snoring from one, and I assumed it to be Lloyd, who visited Dirk much more often than Collette did. I peered into Dirk's room; he was still fast asleep.

I quietly walked back to my room, made myself presentable, and left to go buy the food I was certain I'd need to make breakfast—Dirk always seemed to be running low on food, which I assumed was caused by Lloyd's monstrous eating habits. I walked, silent as always, and noticed something quite…strange…

_'Iselia is not like it was yesterday. What happened? This is what it looked like before…' _I gasped, suddenly realizing the obvious truth. _'I'm in the past. How am I in the past? This should be impossible! NONONONONONONONONO! That means that no one will recognize me! My best friends won't know me!' _tears stung my eyes at that realization; I'd be a no one here. If I died, there'd be no one to remember me. I stopped, leaning on a nearby wall to steady myself from the shock. _'I have nothing again. I started out with nothing. Will I really end up with nothing, too?' _I thought. I shakily hummed the song my sister figure used to sing to me when I was a child. I started to calm down: I always calmed down when I thought of my sister figure. I felt a sharp pang in my chest. Sheena wouldn't be the same.

I continued to walk, wincing as I passed the Human Ranch. I forced myself to ignore it for now. _'I'll help Lloyd with it later. Hmm…I'll need to make a mask so Mithos will be unaware of me. He has records of everyone born onto the two worlds for this time: He'd try to force knowledge of the future out of me if he found out I was from the future.' _

Finally arriving at the gates to Iselia, the guards stopped me."Halt! State your name and business in Iselia!" The guard on the left ordered.

"My name is Cecily. I'm shopping for food; I'm a guest at Lloyd and Dirk's house, and I'm going to make them breakfast." I replied with a faux smile.

"Oh, okay. And tell Lloyd to not bring his dog into Iselia!" The one on the right called as I walked towards where the shop was.

"I will!" I called back, waving behind me.

I grinned as I found the shop; I was unfamiliar with Iselia's old look, so it was a bit difficult to find. I smiled out of ingrained politeness and waved to the salesperson, then hurriedly got my shopping done with. I raced to Lloyd's house, eager to surprise them with good food.

When I got back, it was not a surprise to see anybody else up. I was usually up earlier than what most people would consider sane. I rummaged around the kitchen until I found the pans that were a suitable sized for the amount of food I was going to make.

At least half an hour later, when I was almost done cooking, I heard two pairs of footsteps thudding down the stairs. I briefly glanced up from the cooking food, but only long enough to see Lloyd and Dirk enter the room. That, and their surprised faces to seeing such a large amount of food cooking.

"Oh, hello, lass. Didn't expect you to be up this early; after Lloyd 'ere found you out cold in the forest, I thought you were goin' to sleep for a while. You did seem pretty tired after all, miss…" Dirk trailed off, expecting a name.

"Cecily, Sir. What is your name? Please sit down, breakfast is just about ready." I replied.

"I'm Dirk Irving, and this is my son, Lloyd. Nice to properly meet ya, Cecily, and thanks for breakfast. " Dirk gave a friendly grin as I set their plates on the table. I bowed to them both, something I had picked up from Aunt Sheena.

"Pleased to meet you both—and you're welcome. After all, you did take a complete stranger into your house. You two are very kind. I am in your debt; there are monsters about and if you left me there, I might have never woken up." It hurt to see no recognition in their eyes. It hurt _so badly_.

"Hehe, it was no problem!" Lloyd laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. I then heard

"Either way, I am indebted to you." I replied, starting to the dishes I used to make breakfast.

"Hey, Cecily, are you gonna eat?" Lloyd asked.

"I already have." I replied monotonously

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Lloyd, I am certain." I replied in the same tone as previously.

"This is the best bacon I've ever eaten!" He shouted exuberantly after he had polished everything on his plate. He then went back for a giant heaping second. I grinned at his enthusiasm to just about everything…for now.


End file.
